Midnight Ride
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Set in the same au as Misadventures of Superbabies. Stony/ Superfamily. Peter and Evie have caused chaos while Steve is out on a mission leaving Tony to have to step up and be the parent not the peer. warning spanking?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I have horrible writers block on my main story, sorry babes. In the mean time I've pulled this out of the dozen things I've started. I'm thinking this timewise is set before or in conjunction with Misadventures of Superbabies. Enjoy!

...

"Be good for your dad." That's what Pops had said when he left for his mission. The subtext was clear in their Dad's (not quite pleading) eyes as they'd all wished Pops good luck.

"Please let them stay out of trouble. I cannot handle my own children without you."

Unfortunately Evie and Peter were well aware of that fact, and their "free pass" to cause chaos. So aware, that they were currently sitting in a separate juvenile holding cell in an upstate New York police station.

"We're so screwed." Peter murmured to himself, pressing his head into his hands.

"Continuing to say that doesn't help the situation." Evie said with an eye roll.

"Dad's gonna kill us." The realization came whispered through his fingers.

"Alright guys!" A chipper young officer walked into the hall, he opened the cell and ushered the two teens out. "I've taken the guys you were brawling with down to processing. Your turn."

"I hate you." Peter mumbled to his sister as they sat beside the officer's desk.

"Ok, I'm Officer Murray. I just need some info so I can get you two out of here." The young man smiled. "Names?"

"Evie." Evie glanced at Peter. "He's Peter."

"Ok, guys." Officer Murray turned away from his computer to make eye contact. "I need your help here. Real legal names, like the whole thing, or we'll be here all night."

"Evangeline, E-v-a-n-g-e-l-i-n-e. Natasha." Evie sighed, then catching the officer's expectant look, she added softly. "Stark Rogers."

"Stark Rogers like...?" Officer Murray stopped typing as Peter nodded. "Shit. Ok."

"Peter James, same last names."

"Got a phone number for your folks?" Officer Murray turned his phone to face the teens as he ran a hand through his hair. This night was not going the way he had envisioned.

Evie nodded and dialed her dad's cell.

...

"Where are they." Tony Stark burst into the Fisher's Landing police station with what could only be described as raw fury.

"Mr. Stark sir?" Officer Murray extended his hand before quickly thinking better of that attempted peace offer. Instead he gestured for the fuming father to follow him. Officer Murray led him through the door leading to the holding area. "I have your children just over here."

"What the hell were you thinking." Tony said, his voice scarcely above a whisper when the cell opened and his two older children stood before him.

Neither replied, but both made it a point to not make eye contact with their clearly furious father.

"I asked you a question."

"We weren't." Evie answered softly as Peter nodded.

"What do I need to sign?" Tony turned to the officer, anger visibly radiating.

...

"Assault. You were charged with assault!" Tony yelled as he steered the small jet back towards the tower's landing pad.

"Dad? Uh. The car is still back there?" Evie said quietly.

"Tough. Guess you don't have a car." He took a deep breath as he landed the vehicle with a jolt. "What the fuck were you two thinking!"

He paused taking a long breath and clenching his eyes shut.

"Dad?" Peter asked as the three sat in the jet, nobody moving.

"My office." Tony said. He stood with a resigned grunt. Placing his hands on the nape of each childs neck he led them into his rarely used home office.

With a thump Tony kicked a chair out of one of the room's corners and deposited his son in its place with a firm smack to the rear. His daughter soon occupied a barren corner across the room having received the same treatment.

"Stay." He growled, trying desperately to embody Steve's feared 'Captain America' tone. "Do not move. Do not speak. I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Idk what happened with this chapter, its not my normal vibe, however I like how it went.

...

Upon exiting the office he fell into a chair, running his work worn hands across his face. Thank god he'd had Happy take Morgan elsewhere, two children was plenty at the moment.

He pulled out his cell phone and spun it half heartedly in his hand. What was happening, they would never have done this if Steve were home. He knew that.

His children didn't respect him, and that knowledge made his blood run cold. They knew they could get away with anything with Steve gone. Steve was the leader of the household, the disciplinarian, strong, impenetrable, unable to be bribed. He commanded respect and collected love and admiration in the wake.

With Steve gone, where did that leave him, the "fun dad." Tony, physically weaker than all three of his children, who wanted so desperately to be loved by them that he spoiled them rotten, _he_, who let them bend the rules almost constantly. How could he handle this? The children clearly knew what they had done was wrong, they were brilliant after all.

He sighed. He knew exactly how Steve would handle it, barring a few words and small details. He physically was incapable of dealing out that same repercussion though. He could spank all he wanted but with his super powered children it would do nothing but hurt him, pure mortal.

Should he ground them? The car Evie drove was already nearly 350 miles away. They had driven close to six hours. Grounded didn't seem to cover the crime. It definitely didn't address the pure terror he had felt when he couldn't find them, nor the fear he'd felt when he received a call from the police saying that his babies had been arrested. No, grounded didn't even begin to cover the crime. His children had snuck out in the middle of the night, driven hundreds of miles, went to a bar with fake ids, gotten in a fight, then been arrested. Grounded until they graduated college seemed like a good start. With a sigh he realised that the midnight escapade meant that Peter had somehow hacked into FRIDAY, that little shit.

He looked at his phone, dark in his hand, and debated calling Steve. No. He couldn't do that, distract his husband in the field, and for what, to tell him that he didn't know what to do, that he couldn't handle two teenagers. Tony tossed his phone aside with a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ow." He murmured. His watch band had snagged his hair. _His watch_. He activated his Iron Man gauntlet and pulled up the schematics. That should do. He thought to himself as he fussed with the strength settings. He could spank his children. Hell of a thing to be excited about, he chuckled dryly to himself.

Standing up with a sigh he headed back towards his office. How do you spank a kid anyway. He'd seen Steve do it, he had personal recollections of childhood experiences, but no manual.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to wing it."

"Come here." Tony said sitting on his desk, urging both children to him, from opposite sides of the room they approached. He pointed to a set of chairs."Sit."

Both children quietly complied. Neither had often seen this side of their Dad before. Loud and angry, sure, but dead set, stern, and disappointed was new territory.

"What were you thinking?" Tony asked looking between them. "Sneaking out, fake ids, going hours away?"

Neither child responded.

"Peter. Did you hack FRIDAY?" Tony fixed his son with a pointed look.

"Yes." The boy mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Yes." His response was clearer now.

"Why?"

"To see if I could?" Peter glanced up at his Dad looking pleadingly for a glimmer of pride.

"Well you _could_. But you wont anymore. New coding." Tony caught his sons glimmer of hope. "Impressive though. Why'd you drive 5 and a half hours?"

"Wanted to see if we could hit Canada on one tank of gas." Evie mumbled. "We couldn't."

"No shit." He scoffed. "And the bar?"

"Figured we were getting close so we might as well go all the way there. Then we saw the bar, had a dumb name so we decided to check it out." Evie looked at her toes.

"And the fakes?"

"We already had them." Peter admitted with a sigh.

"You're buying booze here?" Tony's voice dropped an octive.

"No sir!" Peter's head flew up. "You need to be eighteen to buy a snake though and I've..."

"No snakes." Tony looked at Evie. "Or booze. And the fight?"

"Honestly?" Evie sighed. "I don't even remember. They said something I thought was dumb and they got in my face. Next thing I know we were.. you know."

"Would you have done any of this if Pops was home?" Tony asked, his tone was soft but firm.

Neither child replied, and that was reply enough.

...

Evie stood yet again in that damned corner. She was sixteen for God's sake. However, as she unwillingly listened to the other events occurring in the room she realized she would much rather stare at beige paint that get her ass beat.

Tony pulled a teary eyed Peter up off of his lap and into his arms. That had not been easy, the concept of doing it again to his oldest seemed like hell.

"Shh." Tony murmured into Peter's now limp curls. "Its ok bud. Its ok."

Together they sat, Tony holding the boy who was rapidly turning to jello in his arms. Inhaling the sweet smell of his son he murmured words of reassurance, niceties, 95% in english. This wasn't too bad. This part. It had been a long time since he had held Peter like this, he hadn't realized how much he could miss the weight of his son on his lap.

With a sigh Tony scooped up the boy and carried him down the hall to the boy's filthy bedroom, laying him on the bed, before begrudgingly returning to discipline his daughter.

Where Peter, shocked by new found authority had been compliant, Evie fought. Eventually pinning down the leg that nearly kicked him in the face he began the rhythmic swatting of earlier. How in the hell had she bent her leg like that, these kids were not normal.

But, then she was normal, so to speak. He had received the same end result and the was now giving the same murmured love. He had missed his children, he realized. Missed the closeness of them leaning against his chest, feeling their hearts beat and their chests rise. And, while he would rather never spank either again, he would love to have more of this.

"New rule." He murmured to the daughter in his arms. "Snuggle your dad more."

A muffled laugh sounded from his chest, but none the less she pulled in closer.


End file.
